Le jour où tout a basculé
by anakinstarwars44
Summary: Alors que le couple retourne sur Coruscant, Anakin a un mauvais pré sentiment. Padmé a une réunion importante au sénat, et Anakin l'emmène malgré les doutes qu'il a. À partir de ce jour, tout va basculer.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Le jour où tout a basculer**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 :**_

Le soleil se couchait sur Naboo et tout était calme. Une femme était assise sur un petit banc en bois. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur châtains avec de fines boucles magnifiques, de beaux yeux marron et un petit collier en Japper autour de son cou. Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre arrondi. Elle contemplait la splendeur qu'offrait le coucher de soleil nul part ailleurs.

Chaque fois qu'elle était sur sa planète natale, elle sortait de la maison et venait ce réfugié sur le petit banc en bois situé dans le jardin, près de la loggia. Devant elle, elle avait une belle vue sur le lac qui avec le coucher de soleil donnait une couleur orangée au lac. Elle trouvait ça vraiment magnifique.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme est venu rejoindre la femme et il s'est assis à côté d'elle. Il avait les cheveux de couleur châtain et blond à la fois. Il avait de beaux yeux clairs, il était grand, musclé, et avait une cicatrice le long de son œil droit. En une fraction de seconde, la femme a posé sa tête sur l'homme qui était son mari, en regardant toujours vers la même direction. Quant à lui, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La femme n'était nulle autre que Padmé Amidala, anciennement reine de Naboo et actuellement sénatrice de Naboo tandis que l'homme était Anakin Skywalker, le héros de la guerre, surnommé le héros sans peur.

Le couple avait peu de temps ensemble, notamment avec les absences répétitives d'Anakin qui devait aller combattre. C'était difficile, surtout pour Padmé qui était souvent seule. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment de nouvelle de son Ani quand il était absent, si ce n'est que sur l'Holonet, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir ni lui parler. Elle voulait vraiment que cette guerre se termine pour qu'Anakin soit avec elle leurs enfants qui allaient naître, être une famille et qu'il ne soit plus exposé continuellement au danger. Lui en revanche, il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que son ange était en sécurité là où elle était. Parfois, après une mission, Anakin obtenait quelques jours de repos, mais c'était bien rare pour Anakin et sa Padawan Ashoka, surtout en cette période de guerre. Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se rendaient à leur petite maison, à Varykino, qui était éloigné de tout regard indiscret, sur la planète natale de Padmé. Cela permettait au couple de passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, à l'écart de tous les problèmes du quotidien.

Le couple demeurait immobile et silencieux un bon bout de temps, mais le silence fut rompu par une voix féminine.

'' J'apprécie vraiment les couchers de soleil sur Naboo, c'est tellement beau. Cela me fait penser à mon enfance. Je voulais le regarder, mais ma mère ne voulait pas parce que le soleil se couchait trop tard et que j'avais école le lendemain. C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas voir ça sur Coruscant. '' Lança Padmé en regardant toujours vers la même direction.

'' Tout est si différent ici. Tout est d'une beauté sans précédent, doux et calme, tout comme toi mon ange. '' Répliqua Anakin avec un petit sourire sur son visage en regardant sa femme.

Padmé releva instantanément la tête pour se retrouver face à son mari. Elle le regarda un bon moment avant de lui répondre par un sourire et de terminer par un petit baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse qu'Anakin accepta avec plaisir. Padmé remit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anakin en regardant de nouveau vers le coucher de soleil.

'' Tu sais, des fois ça me manque de ne pas être là. De ne pas pouvoir être auprès de ma famille, de ne pas les voir, les entendre, les prendre dans mes bras. D'être aussi loin de ma famille me manque énormément. J'aimerais venir ici plus souvent. Malheureusement, mon activité ne me le permette pas pour le moment. Je sais que tu serais là et heureusement, car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour tenir. Mais c'est quand même difficile, surtout quand tu n'es pas là. ''

'' Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais aussi que c'est difficile, mais dit toi que tu as encore la chance de les avoir auprès de toi, et que si tu veux les voir ou les contacter tu le peux. '' Répondit Anakin avec de la peine dans sa voix.

Padmé se redressa instantanément pour faire face à nouveau à son mari. Cette voix ne lui était pas insensible. Quoiqu'elle ne maîtrisât en aucun cas la force, elle pouvait sentir la peine et la tristesse qu'Anakin éprouvât. Elle le regardait toujours, mais avec un regard réconfortant tandis qu'Anakin évitait le regard de Padmé en regardant à l'horizon. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle lui fit quelques câlins avant d'attraper le menton d'Anakin avec sa main droite. Padmé était désormais face au beau visage de son mari. Padmé voyait le regard d'Anakin se poser sur elle. Il n'y avait ni colère ou haine, de tendresse ou de passion comme elle avait été habituer à voir durant, c'est trois dernières années. C'était simplement de la tristesse et rien d'autre. Padmé vit la petite larme qui coulait sur le visage d'Anakin et l'essuya avec son pouce. _Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi ?_ Elle ne savait tout simplement pas.

'' Je suis désolé Ani, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis vraiment désolé. '' Continua Padmé alors que le couple se regardant droit dans les yeux. Padmé continuait à faire des câlins sur le visage d'Anakin avec son pouce.

'' Non ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est entièrement de ma faute. '' Répondit Anakin avec un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il fixait toujours son ange.

Padmé ne comprenait pas à quoi Anakin voulait en venir. Pourquoi disait-il que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait parler. Cette pensée avait assez hanté Anakin à partir du moment où sa mère est morte depuis trois ans. Cela faisait peut-être trois que sa mère était morte, mais Anakin avait encore du mal à si faire. Il avait toujours des remords et croyait toujours que c'était de sa faute qu'elle était morte et que s'il serait venu plus tôt elle serait encore là avec lui aujourd'hui. Padmé, elle, savait que ce n'était absolument pas la faute d'Anakin et qu'il n'aurait malheureusement rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle détestait quand il disait ça, elle avait beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais Anakin était têtu et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Peu était que plus tard, il deviendra moins têtu pensa-t-elle.

'' Anakin… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Même toi, tu le sais que tu n'aurais pas pu. Tu te fais du mal Ani. '' Dit-elle d'un ton doux et réconfortant.

Anakin se pencha à son tour sur sa femme avant de prendre lui aussi le visage de sa femme entre ses mains. Alors Padmé relâcha ses mains et les laissa tomber sur ses jambes. Elle voyait le sourire qui se dressait sur le visage d'Anakin. Soudainement, elle sentit qu'Anakin était moins triste et était devenu plus paisible. Il regarda Padmé et lui rendit les câlins que Padmé lui avait faits sur la joue quelques secondes plus tôt.

'' Hey. Nous n'allons tout de même pas parler de ça. Nous risquerons de gâcher notre soirée. '' Répondit Anakin avec un sourire sur son visage. Padmé ne pouvait que lui rétorquer son sourire. Anakin s'approcha tout doucement vers Padmé et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Padmé comme si c'était la première fois qu'Anakin embrassait Padmé. Le couple fut pris dans un long baiser. Finalement, le baiser pris fin et tous deux se regardèrent avec un petit sourire laissant place au silence.

Anakin ne voulait pas que Padmé s'inquiète à son sujet. Il savait parfaitement que ça pouvait être dangereux pour la grossesse et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Padmé et aux enfants. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de cinq mois que Padmé était enceinte et Anakin était évidemment le père. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être parents de jumeaux, mais ils ne savaient pas leurs sexes. Lorsque le droïde médical était venu faire les examens pour la première fois, il sait révéler que Padmé était enceinte de jumeaux. Anakin et Padmé étaient fous de joie et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ainsi, le droïde médical leur avait proposé de savoir les sexes des enfants, mais ils avaient refusé. Anakin voulait savoir, mais Padmé voulait avoir la surprise alors le droïde à laisser à Anakin une petite enveloppe avec toutes les informations nécessaires. Finalement, Anakin n'a pas ouvert l'enveloppe décidant lui aussi d'avoir la surprise et le laissé quelque part dans l'appartement de Padmé sur Coruscant.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le couple s'était marié. Ils s'étaient mariés ici, sur Naboo, pas très loin de l'endroit où ils étaient actuellement. Ils s'étaient mariés secrètement sans que personne ne le sache avec pour seul témoin leurs deux droïdes, C3-PO et R2-D2. Depuis le couple vivait sur Coruscant, mais séparément, chacun de leur côté. Anakin vivait au Temple Jedi et Padmé vivait dans son immense appartement du 500 Republica. Quand Anakin était sur Coruscant et non sur le champ de bataille, il se rendait chez Padmé pour la soirée. Il passait la soirée avec elle avant de revenir le matin au Temple Jedi ni vu ni connu. Mais ce moment était bien rare pour le couple. Anakin était très souvent courtisé par le Conseil pour partir en mission.

Avec Obi-Wan, il était un des meilleurs Jedi et sa présence était donc indispensable pour mettre fin à cette guerre qui faisait rage depuis plus de trois ans. Chaque fois qu'il partait, quoiqu'il fût triste de quitter sa femme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de plaisance, content d'y aller. Anakin était quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas rester en place, il devait bouger, partir à l'aventure et la guerre lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Si Anakin se réjouissait de partir à la guerre, Padmé, elle, vivait dans la peur de perdre son mari à tout jamais, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, peur qu'il meurt. Même si elle savait que son mari était fort et puissant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à comment Anakin était, se mettant parfois en danger pour aider les autres. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait, prêt à ce sacrifié, mais il avait une famille maintenant et devait y penser avant tout. Elle savait à quel point la guerre était dangereuse et violente. Sa cicatrice sur son visage en était la preuve.

Tous les soirs, elle regardait sur l'Holonet en espérant avoir des nouvelles de son mari, et en bien ! Souvent, Padmé apprenait qu'Anakin avait été blesser ou qu'il avait été tué. Quand c'est moment se passait, Padmé se mettait à sangloter et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter en s'imaginant le pire pour la santé d'Anakin et pour l'avenir, s'il était mort ou gravement blesser. Heureusement que Dorme était souvent là pour consoler. Dormé était un des seuls à savoir la relation entre Anakin et Padmé. Padmé lui avait dit peu de temps après leur mariage. Finalement, le couple se retrouvait toujours après un long moment de séparation avec un Anakin qui revenait à chaque fois avec plus de cicatrice.

Il y avait à peine un an, Anakin avait subi une nouvelle chose terrible à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Il avait été envoyé en mission. De base, Anakin avait été affecté à une autre mission, mais c'était une mission très importante et sa présence était donc indispensable comme tous les autres missions, mais celle-ci, était bien plus importante que celle qu'il avait faite jusqu'à présent. Il était parti avec trois autres Jedi. Il y avait son ancien maître Obi-Wan, sa Padawan Ashoka et son fidèle ami Liam. Alors qu'Anakin était avec Liam en direction de la sortie du veille entrepôt qui se détruisait, les deux Jedi sont tombé sur un ennemi. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Asajj Ventress. C'est alors que les deux Jedi ont commencé à se battre contre l'apprentie Sith. Durant le combat, Anakin fit une petite erreur de déplacement ce qui a permis à Ventres d'utiliser la force sur Anakin et du poussé contre le mur violemment. Sa tête a heurté violemment le mur. Anakin avait la vision floue quelques seconde, mais essayait tout de même de se relever. Anakin ressentit instantanément des douleurs horribles au niveau de ses côtes et de sa tête. Il se tint la tête et vit qu'il y avait du sang sur sa main. Puis soudain il releva la tête par pur réflexe en direction du combat et au même moment Anakin vu Ventres insérer son sabre laser rouge dans le torse de l'autre Jedi. Anakin est resté un moment immobile et muet avant de vraiment ce rendre compte que ce qui se passait n'était pas un rêve, mais une réalité. Il a lâché son sabre laser qu'il avait repris dans ces mains et couru vers la forme immobile de son ami tandis que l'apprentie Sith regardait la scène qui se trouvait face à elle en rigolant, fière de son geste. Anakin s'était précipité à genoux et prit son ami dans ces bras. Anakin lui avait supplié de rester avec lui et de s'accrocher, avait appelé à l'aide, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Liam avait rendu son dernier soufflent dans les bras d'Anakin. Obi-Wan est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, ne pouvant qu'assister impuissant à la scène qui se trouvait devant lui. Il regardait son ancien Padawan. Qui avait des larmes aux yeux, figées, immobiles avec le cadavre de son ami dans les bras. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais vu Anakin comme ça. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur, et surtout, il pouvait voir la haine sur le visage d'Anakin. Alors qu'il tenait toujours le corps de son ami, Anakin sentit un sentiment de haine et de se venger. Il voulait partir et courir rattraper Ventress, mais il en était incapable. De plus, elle était déjà sûrement parti. Il était toujours figé en regardant la forme sans vie de son ami avec un trou dans le torse. Anakin avait promis à Liam qu'il se vengerait. Même si c'était contre le Code des Jedi et que ça menait au côté obscur, il le ferait, se vengerait.

Anakin avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre. Ils avaient toujours été très proches et avaient des liens particuliers. Ils étaient comme des frères. Le plus dur pour Anakin, c'était qu'il soit mort dans ces bras. C'était comme avec sa mère cette fois, c'était deux fois pire. Il était mort à cause de lui, que s'il n'avait pas fait cette erreur personne n'aurait été blesser. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas refaire le passé.

Le couple était toujours sur le petit banc. Padmé avait repris sa position favorite. Le soleil était désormais presque couché.

'' Je pense que nous allons avoir une fille. '' Dit Anakin avait un petit sourire sur son visage tout en caressant le bras de sa femme avec sa main organique.

'' Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça ? '' Demanda Padmé en se relevant et avec un petit sourire.

'' Ça s'appelle l'instant paternel madame le sénateur. ''

Padmé fixa Anakin et lui jeta un coup-de-poing sur son bras. Ainsi, le couple a été plongé dans un fou rire. Les deux amoureux se sont calmés et Anakin continua la conversation.

'' Et toi tu penses quoi. Un garçon ? Une fille ? ''

'' Moi ? Je pense un petit garçon, un mini Anakin. Je vais souffrir " Dit-elle avec un sourire

'' Vraiment ? Dans ce cas une deuxième politicienne à la maison n'est pas mieux non plus tu sais. ''

'' Ouais ouais, c'est ça. '' Les deux sont resté calmes quelques secondes. '' Une idée de prénom ? ''

'' J'aime bien Leïa. Je l'avais entendu sur Alderaan quand j'étais parti en mission. Tu aimes ? '' Demanda Anakin

'' Leïa ? J'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup même. ''

'' Et toi Padmé ? Une idée ? ''

'' Oui, j'aime bien Luke. ''

'' Luke ? '' Répéta Anakin

'' Oui. Luke. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? '' Répliqua Padmé avec un air intrigué.

'' Bien sûr que j'aime, c'est super comme nom. '' Continua Anakin en regardant sa femme dans les yeux. Un silence, c'était former entre les deux Skywalker. Puis soudain, une question est venu à l'esprit de Padmé.

'' Et si on avait deux garçons ou deux filles. Quels noms on prendra ? ''

'' Hey, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. On les trouvera quand le moment sera venu. Il nous reste encore du temps. '' Anakin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa femme s'inquiétait parfois pour rien. Padmé acquiesça silencieusement tandis qu'Anakin réfléchissait à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

'' Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? '' Demanda Anakin.

'' Ani, tu sais à quel point cette réunion est importante pour moi. Je ne peux pas la rater. Je suis désolé. ''

Anakin acquiesça doucement et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer à la parole de Padmé. '' Pour une fois que j'avais du temps " Pensa Anakin tout haut.

'' Anakin, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je ne peux pas la rater, vraiment, je ne peux pas. Et puis on aura toujours du temps après cette guerre. ''

'' Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pré sentiment Padmé. C'est tout. ''

Padmé releva la tête de son mari. '' Tu ne me perdras pas Anakin ! Tu ne me perdras pas, tu m'entends. Jamais ! Je serai toujours là pour toi. '' Expliqua Padmé d'un ton calme et convaincant.

Anakin acquiesça silencieusement et ce leva du banc.

'' Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Il faut partir de bonne heure demain. ''

Padmé vit Anakin rentré dans la maison et le suivit de près. Une longue soirée l'attendait, elle le savait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à pourquoi Anakin était-il stressé, inquiète, et visiblement énervé. _Pourquoi ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Le jour où tout a basculer**_

 **Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 2. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les commentaires sont appréciés :-)  
**

 _CHAPITRE 2 :_

Padmé a été réveillé par un petit bruit qui provenait de la pièce voisine. Elle entendait le son berce de la douche. Aussitôt, elle s'est demandé qui cela pouvait être. Elle s'est retourné, voulant voir la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, mais il n'y avait personne. Padmé souffla, et se blottit à nouveau dans ces draps. Normalement, Anakin était toujours le dernier à ce lever, mais la, c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ce lever, en plus, elle avait souvenir que plus tôt dans la matinée elle, c'était mis dans sa position favorite. C'est-à-dire, de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle vu Anakin arriver dans la chambre. Il était torse nu et on pouvait voir ces abdos et muscles. Il avait les cheveux légèrement mouillé, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Padmé, elle, était toujours blottie dans la couette, dans le lit. Quand elle le vu, elle a immédiatement fermé les yeux pour ne pas qu'il la repère. Elle faisait genre qu'elle dormait encore. Soudain, Anakin se retourna vers Padmé qui dormait encore. Mais malheureusement pour Padmé, Anakin, c'est aperçut du petit jeu de Padmé. Il l'a vu fermer les yeux au moment où il se retournait vers elle. Il s'est approché doucement vers elle et c'est assis sur le lit. Il s'est penché vers Padmé pour lui déposer un bisou tandis que Padmé faisait encore exprès de dormir. Anakin déposa un léger petit baiser sur le front de Padmé avant de commencer à lui caresser le visage. Padmé, elle, essayait de ne pas rire, ce qui était difficile.

'' Hey, mon ange. Il faut se réveiller. '' Commença Anakin avec un sourire, et une voix calme et pleine de tendresse.

Padmé ouvrit doucement les yeux et vu son amour devant elle. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. '' Alors comme ça, on dormait bien ? '' Demanda Anakin amuser par le jeu de sa femme.

'' Mmmmm…. Pas mal oui. Dommage que tu m'as réveillé. ''

'' Je t'es réveiller. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais quoi, je trouve que tu es une très bonne simulatrice.'' Continua Anakin toujours en souriant avant d'être attrapé par Padmé et de finir par un long baisser.

Padmé attrapa Anakin et le ramena contre elle. Anakin s'est alors allongé sur le lit près de sa femme puis Padmé a posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anakin. Ils sont restés ici, immobile et silencieux, à profiter du dernier temps qu'ils avaient ensemble sur Naboo avant de devoir partir pour Coruscant et accomplir leurs devoirs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Anakin tourna la tête vers l'horloge à côté du lit et regarda l'heure. Il était 6h06. Il fallait ce lever et se préparer. C'était le moment. Padmé se releva, comprenant que l'heure passait et qu'elle devait aller se doucher. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

'' Je vais me doucher. '' Lança Padmé

Anakin regarda sa femme partir dans la pièce voisine et se releva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il n'était pas bien. Il avait toujours un mauvais pré sentiments. Il ne savait pas pourquoi soudainement, c'était arrivé. Et surtout, il ne savait pas qui ça concernait et ça le stressait encore plus. Il avait une idée de qui cela pouvait être, mais il refusait d'y croire.

Il s'est levé et a mis sa tenue Jedi. Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine et a ouvert le placard avant de se verser du lait bleu dans un verre. Bizarrement, Anakin n'avait pas faim ce matin. Anakin adorait manger, même au déjeuner. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait énormément mal au vendre et était concentrer sur le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il ne savait même pas si c'était un rêve ou une vision. Il avait rêvé que Padmé était au sénat et qu'il y avait eu une attaque, et que durant cette attaque quelqu un de proche avait été gravement blessé. Et il savait que cette personne était Padmé. Ça le rendait malade.

Environ trente minutes après, Anakin était toujours dans la cuisine, dans ces pensées. Padmé est arrivé et la rejoint. Elle voyait que son mari avait une expression différente sur son visage, et qu'il semblait être effrayé.

'' Ani, ça va ? '' Demanda Padmé inquiète. Anakin regardait dans le vide et ne c'était pas rendu compte que sa femme lui avait parlé.

'' Anakin ? ''

Anakin a sursauté et a regarder sa femme. Il pouvait voir son inquiétude.

'' Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'suis appelé deux fois et tu ne m'as pas répondu. Et puis tu as l'air étrange. Es-tu sûr que ça va ? ''

'' Oui, oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. ''

'' Tu es sûr ? ''

'' Padmé, ne…. ''

'' Je sais quand ça ne va pas et là ça ne va pas. Dit moi ce qu'il y a. '' Lança Padmé en prenant les mains d'Anakin. Anakin regarda Padmé et prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

'' J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve. ''

Padmé le regarda avec un regard très concentrer. '' Raconte moi. ''

'' Ce n'est qu'un rêve. '' Répliqua Anakin en haussant le ton.

Padmé s'approcha de son mari avec un regard encore plus inquiète. '' Raconte moi. ''

Au bout de quelques secondes, Anakin releva la tête pour faire face à sa femme et lui répondit. '' Il y avait une attaque au sénat et tu avais été gravement blessé. '' Raconta Anakin en regardant sa femme.

Padmé regarda Anakin d'un regard inquiet. _Peut-être que c'était pour sa qu'il était tant stressé_ pensa t-elle. '' Tu as raison ce n'est qu'un rêve. '' Continua Padmé voulant le réconforter

'' Et si c'était vrai. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, mais une vision. '' Demanda Anakin inquiète

'' Anakin, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. ''

Anakin hocha la tête et embrassa sa femme délicatement. Padmé se blottit dans les bras d'Anakin et il la serra contre lui. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Leurs étreintes dura quelques longues minutes puis soudain, Anakin sortit de ces pensées et pensa à l'heure. Anakin regarda l'horloge qui était disposé sur le mur du salon. Il était désormais l'heure de partir pour Coruscant.

'' Il est temps de partir. '' Lança Anakin d'un ton doux.

Padmé acquiesça silencieusement et s'écarta lentement de son mari. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse et elle se dirigea vers la chambre, là où il y avait toutes les affaires. Anakin la suivie de peu. Il a attrapé deux sacs, en n'en prenant un de chaque main tandis que Padmé ne prit qu'un sac. Ils se sont tout les deux dirigé vers la sortie de la maison puis ont pris un petit speeder pour aller au spatioport suivi de près par C3-PO et R2-D2.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le couple est arrivé au spatioport. Anakin est descendu le premier du taxi suivi de peu par Padmé. Ils ont attraper les bagages et Anakin c'est dirigés vers le conducteur. Il l'a payé et le taxi est parti. Anakin reprit les bagages dans ces mains et sont rentré dans le spatioport. Pendant les dix minutes de chemin pour ce rendre au vaisseau, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche, ils étaient calme et étrangement silencieux. Ils sont finalement arrivés devant le vaisseau. Ils sont rentrés dans le vaisseau et ont posé leurs bagages.

'' Sénateur Amidala. '' Salua le pilote.

Padmé regarda l'homme et le salua d'un geste de la tête. L'homme allait répliquer, mais n'a pas eu le temps. L'homme a été coupé C3-PO qui encore une fois de plus parlait. Il était avec R2 et tout deux ont monté dans le vaisseau. Les deux droïdes sont passés devant l'homme en le saluant avant de disparaître dans le vaisseau.

'' Pouvons nous décoller madame ? '' Demanda l'homme

'' Étant donné que mes deux droïdes sont là, nous pouvons. '' Répliqua Padmé avec un sourire.

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage. Padmé vu le train d'atterrissage se fermer et se dirigea vers ces quartiers à la recherche d'Anakin. Anakin était en effet dans la chambre de Padmé. Il était assis sur le lit, les coudes posé sur ces jambes, en train de réfléchir.

Il pensait aux 8 jours, aux 8 merveilleux jours qu'il avait passé avec sa femme adorer. Après une mission longue, le Conseil lui avait accordé dix jours de repos et par la suite, ils étaient partis sur Naboo. Pendant les sept jours passer ensemble, ils avaient commencé à préparer la chambre des jumeaux même si la naissance n'était pas prévue pour maintenant, ils s'étaient rendu chez les parents de Padmé, ils étaient partis se promener dans l'a contré des lacs où ils ont fait un pic nique, et beaucoup d'autre chose. Ils profitaient du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, leur dernier moment seul, enfin sans les enfants.

Puis une autre pensée lui vint. Il n'avait pas annoncé au Conseil le fait qu'il était en couple avec Padmé et surtout le fait qu'il allait être père, de jumeaux. Le Conseil lui en voudra sûrement pour avoir désobéi au code des Jedi. Le rang de maîtres lui passerait évidemment sous le nez, il en est sûr. Il s'est battu pour ça, et il ne le l'obtiendra pas. Malgré qu'il est l'élu et qu'il doit ramener l'équilibre à la force, le Conseil l'expulsera, surtout avec Windu qui n'aime pas Anakin. Même s'il échouerait du côté des Jedi, Anakin ne le regrette pas. Il aime sa femme et il sait que sa vie ne serait pas la même sans elle.

Padmé, elle, avait informé la reine de Naboo et le sénat de sa grossesse, elle leurs avaient tout dit, même dit qu'Anakin était le père. Elle leur avait demandé de ne pas révéler de détail sur la grossesse et l'identité du père, et qu'elle et Anakin tiendront les journalistes au courant le moment venu. Elle l'avait aussi dit à ses parents. Sur le coup, la mère de Padmé était énervée et contrariée que sa fille soit avec Anakin parce qu'il était Jedi. Elle était convaincue que sa fille avait fait le mauvais choix, qu'Anakin ne pouvait pas rendre Padmé heureuse, et plein d'autre chose. Padmé avait été vraiment déçu par le comportement de sa mère. Finalement, la mère de Padmé à fini par accepter le choix de sa fille. Elle était tout de même heureuse pour sa fille, heureuse qu'elle allait être maman, et heureuse qu'Anakin soit le père. Même si elle état partit sur des mauvaises bases avec lui, elle savait qu'Anakin était quelqu'un de bien, qui prendrait soin de sa fille, et surtout qui la rende heureuse.

Quant à lui, Anakin ne l'avait dit qu'à deux personnes. Il y avait Obi-Wan, Ashoka. Anakin l'avait d'abord dit à son ancien maître. Il avait eu peur de lui dire, peur qu'il le dénonce au Conseil, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Il l'avait déjà assez fait. Quand Obi-Wan a appris la nouvelle, il ne pus s'empêcher d'être heureux pour son ancien Padawan, mais d'un côté il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir d'Anakin en tant que Jedi. Il était jeune et avait un avenir devant lui et il risquait de le gâcher avec le choix qu'il a pris. De plus, durant cette discussion, Anakin a lui aussi appris quelque chose. Il a appris que son ancien maître était lui aussi en couple et qu'il allait lui aussi être père. Anakin était heureux pour son ami et surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'Obi-Wan aurait un jour désobéi au Code. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à désobéir au Code des Jedi. Ensuite, il fallait le dire à Ashoka. Quand Ashoka l'a appris, elle était totalement ictérique. Elle était tellement heureuse pour son maître. Anakin n'imaginait pas les choses comme ça. Il croyait qu'Ashoka serait déçu de lui, qu'elle serait jalouse de Padmé et surtout, qu'elle lui en voudrait. Mais non, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était passé. Tout le monde était au courant, enfin presque. Il manquait le Conseil.

Anakin fut coupé de ces pensers quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'était évidemment Padmé. Anakin ces leva et se dirigea vers la petite vitre qui était à l'opposer du lit. Il plongea son regard dans l'immensité de l'espace. Quant à Padmé, elle a posé sa valise sur une petite table.

'' Anakin ? '' Demanda Padmé en ouvrant la valise.

'' Qui y a t-il ? '' Demanda Anakin calmement toujours en regardant l'immensité de l'espace.

Padmé réfléchissait à comment elle allait poser la question à Anakin quand elle vu couper de sa réflexion.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a !? '' Hurla Anakin avec un ton sec, tout en se retournant vers Padmé.

Padmé se retourna à son tour instantanément vers Anakin. Elle était choquée de comment lui avait parlé Anakin. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça. Anakin vu immédiatement que Padmé avait été touché et choquée dont la façon, il lui avait parlé. Anakin ce dirigea vers sa femme et lui adressa un câlin sur la joue.

'' Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme sa. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Désolé. '' Continua Anakin d'un ton doux.

'' Ce n'est rien. '' Répliqua Padmé avec un sourire et en serrant Anakin contre elle. Tout deux sont restés dans leur étreinte un bon moment quand Padmé c'est éloigner et fixa Anakin.

'' Tu pense encore à ce cauchemar ? '' Demanda Padmé.

'' Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu dois être concentré sur cette réunion. Elle est importante. ''

Padmé acquiesça silencieusement et s'allongea avec Anakin sur le lit. Padmé s'est installé dans sa position favorite. Le voyage durait 6 heures. Ils avaient bien le temps de dormir. Finalement, Padmé s'est endormi. Quant à Anakin, lui, il n'a pas dormi, son esprit était bien trop occupé pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement.

Le voyage semblait une éternité pour Anakin qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait plus de 5h30 que le couple était installé confortablement sur le lit. Padmé dormait toujours tranquillement sur l'épaule d'Anakin. Soudain, Anakin entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Avec sa main gauche, Anakin déverrouilla la porte grâce à la force. L'homme est entré dans la pièce. Il vit le couple allongé et Padmé qui dormait.

'' Nous allons atterrir dans 10 minutes. '' Lança l'homme en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Padmé.

Anakin acquiesça silencieusement avec un geste de la tête. L'homme quitta la pièce et referma la porte.

'' Padmé… Mon ange, il faut se réveiller. '' Lança Anakin tout doucement en lui faisant des câlins sur les hanches.

Mais rien.

'' Padmé, il faut se réveiller. '' Continua Anakin d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

Finalement, Padmé ouvrit finalement les yeux et se redressa doucement en fixa son mari. Ces yeux étaient encore endormis et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Quand Padmé c'est relever, ce fut la délivrance pour Anakin qui ne sentait absolument plus son bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur.

'' Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? '' Demanda Padmé

'' Plus de cinq heures '' Continua Anakin en bougeant délicatement son bras avec des grimaces.

'' Cinq heures ! '' Hurla Padmé. Soudain, elle vu les grimaces d'Anakin. '' Tu as mal au bras ? '' Demanda Padmé.

'' Oui mais ce n'est rien. '' Répliqua Anakin en embrassant sa femme. '' Au fait, on atterri dans moins de 10 minutes ''

'' Quoi ! '' Hurla Padmé. '' Il faut que je me recoiffe. '' Padmé sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Anakin ne pu s'empêcher de rire face au comportement de sa femme.

Padmé est sorti de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'était recoiffée, et sa coupe était parfaite.

'' Tu est magnifique. '' Commenta Anakin.

Padmé lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

'' Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. '' Continua Padmé

Anakin hocha la tête et attrapa les bagages suivi de près par Padmé qui attrapa aussi sa valise. Padmé ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de ce dirigé vers le train d'atterrissage. Ils ont descendu le train d'atterrissage et ce sont dirigés vers le speeder d'Anakin. Ils ont marché un peu et son arrivée au speeder. Anakin a posé les bagages dans le petit coffre du speeder et a ensuite aider Padmé à s'installer. R2 et C3-PO ce sont aussi installé et Anakin a démarré le speeder et ces dirigés vers l'appartement de Padmé. Le chemin fut très rapide pour tout le monde.

Anakin a posé le speeder sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage du 500 Republica et tout les occupants du speeder sont descendu. Anakin a attrapé À nouveau les bagages. Padmé a voulu l'aider, mais Anakin lui avait dit d'aller se préparer pour la réunion alors elle y a été. Anakin a posé les bagages dans la chambre et , c'est dirigé vers le salon et c'est assis sur le canapé. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 12h53. La réunion commençait à 14 heures mais il devait emmener Padmé pour 13h30.

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que Padmé était parti se préparer et elle était toujours pas prête. Anakin était persuadé qu'ils allaient être en retard. Puis soudainement, Padmé est apparu. Elle était enfin prête. Anakin ce leva et la serra contre elle en l'embrassant puis le couple se dirigea à nouveau vers le speeder mais cette fois sans les deux droïdes. Une fois installer dans le speeder, Anakin décolla en direction du sénat.

En à peine cinq minutes, le couple était devant le sénat. Anakin se posa devant l'entrer et prit la main de Padmé avant de lui parler.

'' On se retrouve ce soir, à l'appartement ? '' Demanda Anakin

'' Bien sûr. Je t'attendrais de pied ferme. '' Plaisanta Padmé avec en souriant

'' Très bien. Alors à ce soir. Je t'aime mon ange. ''

'' Je t'aime aussi Ani, à ce soir ! '' Termina Padmé

Padmé embrassa son mari avant de descendre du speeder et de rejoindre l'immense bâtiment sénatorial. Anakin était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir. Il la regardait s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pus s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu encore être avec elle sur Naboo. Mais bon, Padmé avait besoin d'aller à cette réunion. Anakin démarra le speeder et se dirigea cette fois vers le Temple Jedi. Maudite réunion ! Dire que j'aurais pu rester encore quelques jours de plus avec elle. Il sentit un profond frisson dans son dos au moment où il a quitté le sénat. Mais la véritable question était _pourquoi ?_

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Normalement, les choses commencent à être plus intéressante dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, Obi-Wan est en couple. J'ai trouvé que ce serait mieux si Satine ne meurt pas comme dans clone wars. Donc voilà. À bientôt :-D**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Le jour où tout a basculer**_

 **Salut à tous et toute. Voici le troisième chapitre. Désolé de ne pas avoir mis la mise à jour plutôt, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. De plus, j'avais un peu oublié ma fic. C'est en écoutant une musique star wars par hasard que j'ai eu envie de continuer. Rien de mieux qu'écrire une fic star wars en écoutant de la bonne musique de notre gentil John Williams. Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Bref, je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous aller apprécier et surtout n'oublier pas les reviews. Ça fait vraiment plaisir quand in en a une.**

 _CHAPITRE 3 :_

Anakin conduisait tranquillement le speeder dans les rues de Coruscant en direction du Temple Jedi. En à peine cinq minutes, il est arrivé à destination. Il trouve toujours que le trajet pour se rendre au Temple Jedi est vraiment rapide. Anakin est arrivé aux abords du Temple Jedi et c'est ensuite dirigé vers une des plates-formes d'atterrissage du Temple Jedi. Il a posé son speeder, a éteint le moteur et a ensuite sauté du speeder. Il est sorti de la plate-forme d'atterrissage et c'est dirigé tranquillement vers ces quartiers.

Anakin a continué à marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs du Temple. Il avait prévu d'aller voir le Conseil dans la journée, pour expliquer la relation avec Padmé et le fait qu'il allait être père. Comme il était sûr d'être exclu de l'ordre, il prenait le temps de regarder chaque détail qui orne les couloirs du Temple, les Jedi qui passent, de repenser à tout les moments qu'il a vécu quand il était ici. C'était des moments forts pour lui qui resteront a jamais en lui. Alors qui marche toujours et qu'il pense aux souvenirs d'enfance, il a entendu une voix l'appeler. Tout d'abord, il a cru que c'etait son imagination, mais cette voix persistait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Anakin s'est rendu compte que cette voix est bien réelle. Il s'est retourné et il a vu quelqu'un arrivé vers lui en courant. Encore perdu dans ces pensées, il n'a pas immédiatement reconnu l'individu qui s'approchait de lui à grand pas. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, la personne se trouvait devant lui.

Ashoka est arrivé,s'est arrêté de courir et est resté immobile quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, elle était essoufflée.

'' Salut Skyguy... Alors… Comment ça va ? '' Demanda Ashoka encore en train de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les hanches.

'' Oh, Ashoka… Euh… Ça va, et toi ? ''

'' Eh bien vous avez l'air d'être vraiment heureux de me voir. '' Répliqua Ashoka vexée alors que le duo reprenait à marcher dans les couloirs du Temple en direction de leurs quartiers.

'' Je suis désolé Asho… ''

'' Je vous charriais. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me trompe ? ''

'' Non non tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour emmener Padmé à sa réunion. ''

Ashoka regarda son maître perplexe qui évitait le regard d'Ashoka. '' Si tu le dis. '' Répondit Ashoka d'un ton médiocre, tout en haussant les épaules.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le duo '' Maître – Padawan '' était finalement arriver à destination. Ashoka a ouvert la porte de la chambre et ils sont rentrés dans leur chambre, toujours en parlant. Quand Anakin a vu le canapé de la pièce principale libre, il s'est laissé tombé sur le canapé. Il a allumé l'Holoprojecteur et a commencé à zapper les chaînes. Au moment où il avait trouvé quelque chose à regarder, Ashoka est arrivé dans la pièce principale et a éteint l'Holoprojecteur.

Anakin la regarder d'un regard à la fois confus et énervé. '' Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? '' Hurla Anakin

'' Votre chambre. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle doit être ramassée. '' Répliqua Ashoka en croisant les bras alors qu'elle était devant son maître.

Anakin poussa un soupir de désespoir. _Pourquoi 3-PO n'est il pas là_? Pensa t-il. Anakin s'est levé du canapé et lança un regard noir à Ashoka, la maudissant de lui avoir fait rappeler. Il n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer aux paroles de sa Padawan, elle avait totalement raison, il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette fatalité. Anakin s'est dirigé vers sa chambre en traînant des pieds, mécontent. Ashoka, elle, regardait son maître s'éloigner avec un sourire au lèvre. Il a parfois un comportement de gamin pensa t-elle en souriant. Une fois qu'il était dans sa chambre, Ashoka pris la place de son maître et mis son émission favorite.

Quand Anakin est entré dans sa chambre, c'était le bazar. Déjà, qu'il n'était pas déterminé à la ranger, il y était encore moins désormais. Découragé et fatigué, Anakin ces approché de son lit et c'est assis dessus. Une fois qu'il était dans sa chambre, Ashoka pris la place de son maître et mis son émission favorite. Comment nettoyer un tel bazar ? On dirait un champ de bataille. Pensa Anakin. Fatigué de réfléchir, il s'est laissés tomber sur son lit et ces allongé confortablement. Puis finalement, Anakin a fini par s'endormir paisiblement.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Anakin était soit disant parti ranger sa chambre et il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. _Étrange_ pensa Ashoka. D'habitude il prenait beaucoup moins de temps à la ramasser. Comme elle a trouvé qu'il mettait du temps, Ashoka s'est levée du canapé et s'est dirigée vers la chambre de son maître. En à peine quelques secondes, elle était devant la porte. Ashoka s'est arrêtée devant la porte, imaginant comment la chambre devait être propre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne prenait jamais autant de temps pour rangé sa chambre, et là, vu que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était y allé, elle était persuadé que sa chambre serait nickel. Ashoka ouvrit la porte et là, ce fut le coup de massue. Tout était comme avant, c'est-à-dire en bazar. Elle tourna la tête et vu son maître allongé sur le lit, en train de dormir paisiblement, comme un petit bébé. Ashoka était démoralisée par son comportement, mais bon, elle appréciait très bien son maître comme ça. Elle ne l'imaginait pas d'une autre façon. Ashoka regarda partout autour d'elle pour trouver la perle rare. Puis soudain, en regardant par terre, elle a aperçut un vieil objet mécanique et une clé à mollette. Elle les a attraper et les entrechoqua violemment de façon à ce qu'Anakin ce réveille. Anakin c'est réveiller instantanément et ce redressa immédiatement.

'' Ashoka ! T'es malade ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! '' Hurla Anakin qui était énervé et surtout encore endormi.

'' Vous savez bien maître qu'il est impossible de vous réveillez d'habitude. '' Répliqua Ashoka d'un ton sérieux.

'' C'est pas une raison ! Tu aurait put me réveiller plus tranquillement. ''

'' Ah oui, et comment. ''

'' Je sais pas moi, en mode cool par exemple. ''

'' Okay très bien… Donc j'en déduit que ma stratégie a fonctionner mais que vous ne l'approuvez pas. '' Continua Ashoka avec les bras croisé.

'' Stratégie ? C'est quoi ce truc? Et depuis quand tu as une stratégie pour me réveiller ? ''

'' Et bien depuis une semaine. J'y ai réfléchie pendant que vous étiez sur Naboo. ''

'' Sérieusement ? '' Anakin a fixer Ashoka et s'est mis a exploser de rire. Elle l'a regarder avec un regard noir, tout en croisant les bras, comme à chaque qu'elle était fâchée.

'' Ne te moque pas de moi… C'est as drôle ! ''

'' Et bas… Tu devais vraiment d'ennuyer alors. ''

'' Ouais '' Répondit Ashoka en boudant. '' Moi je ne flirt pas avec quelqu'un sur une autre planète. ''

Anakin était près à répliquer au parole d'Ashoka mais il a été couper par le son de son comlink. Il a appuyer sur le petit bouton et la petite silhouette bleuâtre de son ancien maître est apparu.

'' Obi-Wan ? '' Lança Anakin.

'' Anakin, pourrait tu me rejoindre sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage C ?

Anakin a hoché la tête et a coupé sa com. Il a remis ses chaussures et est parti en direction de la plate-forme d'atterrissage C, comme son ami lui a demandé. Il a fermé la porte de ses quartiers et a commencé à marcher d'un pas rapide à travers le Temple. _Finalement, je n'ai pas rangé ma chambre. Obi-Wan va me tuer mais bon_ pensa Anakin avec un sourire au lèvre. En cinq minutes, Anakin est arrivé à destination. Quand il est entré sur la plate-forme, Anakin a aperçu Obi-Wan qui parlait avec un clone. Il c'est approché de son maître en marchant doucement, après tout, il a le temps.

Obi-Wan la aperçu alors il a quitté le clone avec qui il parlait et a comblé l'espace qui sépare les deux amis. Anakin et Obi-Wan ce sont serré la main et ce sont salué.

'' Anakin, quel plaisir de te revoir. ''

'' Sachez que c'est réciproque maître. ''

'' Combien de fois je t'es dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça Anakin '' Répliqua Obi-Wan en souriant

Anakin a sourit à son tour tout en baissant la tête. '' Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. '' Continua Anakin en relevant la tête.

'' Je comprend. Comment c'est passé ton séjour sur Naboo ? ''

'' C'était super. '' Ajouta Anakin. '' Au fait, pourquoi m'avait vous contacté et demandé de venir ici ? '' Demanda t-il curieux

'' Le Conseil veut nous voir. Ils ont sûrement une mission à nous donner. '' Répondit Obi-Wan alors que les deux hommes sortait de l'entrepôt ou il y avait une petite partie des vaisseaux qui servent à la guerre.

'' Quoi ?! Le Conseil veut déjà nous voir. Ne pensez vous pas qu'il ne nous contacte pas un peu trop tôt. Personnellement je viens juste de revenir. Je trouve que c'est relativement rapide. ''

'' Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi Anakin. Cela ne veux pas forcément dire qu'une mission nous est assignée. ''

'' Je sais mais c'est étrange comme même. ''

'' Quand va tu leur annoncer ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan

'' De quoi parlez vous ? ''

'' Ne fait pas l'ignorant Anakin, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. ''

'' Bon okay. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je vais leur dire. '' Répondit Anakin. '' J'ai pas le courage, le plus tard possible. ''

'' Je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop tarder. Tu sais que les choses risques de se compliquer. Plus tu repousse, plus le Conseil n'appréciera pas. ''

'' Je sais, je sais. Je leur dirai bientôt. Padmé me la dit aussi. ''

'' Très bien. En tout cas j'espère que ne va pas trop tarder. '' Lança Obi-Wan tandis que les deux hommes était devant les portes de la salle du Conseil.

Anakin allait ouvrir les portes de la salle du Conseil quand il entendit son nom ainsi celui d'Obi-Wan. Ils se sont tout deux tourné simultanément pour voir la jeune Padawan d'Anakin qui courrait aussi que c'est jambe le pouvais et qui semblait essoufflé. Elle c'est arrêter et elle a essayer de reprendre son souffle.

'' Ashoka ? Que fait tu ici ? Et pourquoi tu courrais comme ça ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan

Ashoka a détourner le regard vers son maître et elle la fixer droit dans les yeux. '' Je… Je… Je suis… désolé. '' Continua Ashoka.

Anakin et Obi-Wan on échanger un regard pendant environ deux secondes. Anakin a détourner le regard en premier pour refaire face à sa Padawan.

'' Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? '' Demanda Anakin paniqué.

Ashoka à baisser le regard et a fixer le sol. Elle aurait voulu sortir un son de sa bouche mais rien n'est sortit. Elle sait que ce qu'elle a à dire ferait forcément mal à son maître. Obi-Wan, quant à lui à regarder Ashoka en attendant qu'elle réponde. Quand il a vu qu'elle a baisser la tête en ne disant rien, il a eu une idée de ce qui c'est passer. Cela doit concerné Padmé. Obi-Wan le savait, c'était sûr.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Ashoka ?! '' Demanda Anakin en haussant le ton, de plus en plus paniqué.

'' Il… Il y a eu une attaque au sénat. Je suis désolé maître. '' Dit-elle en fixant son maître.

Obi-Wan a vu le visage de son Padawan s'effondrer. '' Non… C'est pas possible. '' lança Anakin. Il n'a pas réfléchit une seconde de plus, et est partit en courant en direction de son speeder.

'' Anakin ! Le Conseil nous attend ! '' Hurla Obi-Wan.

'' Je vais le chercher '' Répliqua Ashoka tandis qu'Obi-Wan acquiesça silencieusement.

Anakin courrait de toute ses forces. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. C'est muscles lui ordonnait d'aller moins vite, mais il a continuer à courir vite. Il a traverser tout le Temple Jedi à une vitesse fulgurante pour rejoindre son speeder. Il était essoufflé mais il a continuer a courir, a courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Il a essayer de sentir sa femme dans la force mais il n'a pas réussi. Un sentiment de peur a commencer à ce propager en lui, une peur qu'il n'a en aucun cas déjà ressenti. Il courait toujours, alors que des larmes coulait sur ses joue.

Il a sauté dans son speeder, à démarrer le moteur et a décoller son speeder vers le sénat. La L'Holoradio c'est allumée, comme à chaque fois qu'il allume le moteur de son speeder. Sur la radio, le sujet principale est évidement '' l'attaque au sénat ''.

 _'' Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Flash Spécial. Si vous venez de nous rejoindre, une attaque au sénat intergalactique de Coruscant a eu lieu il y a maintenant un peu plus d'une heure. D'après nos informations, cette terrible attaque aurait fait de nombreux nombreux blessé ainsi que de mort. C'est absolument terrible ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui, nous pouvons voir les gens être emmené à l'hôpital ainsi que les secours qui transporte les corps des gens. C'est tout … ''_

Le commentateur l'Holoradio n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase qu'Anakin a coupé la l'Holoradio.

'' Tu ne peux pas me quitter Padmé, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu m'as promis. Reste avec moi Padmé, reste avec moi…. Reste avec moi mon ange. ''

À la vitesse où conduisait Anakin, il est arrivé en à peine trois minutes. Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du drame, Anakin ne pouvais que constater que les dégâts. C'est tout simplement terrible et horrible. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas décrire ce qu'il est en train de voir. Avec des secours partout, des gens qui sont terrifiés de partout, la panique d'Anakin c'est amplifier. Il a poser son speeder au abords du sénat pour ne pas gêner les secours. Il a prier pour qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Padmé, son ange, sa raison de vivre, la chose la plus importante de sa vie, la personne qu'il aime le plus dans la galaxie, encore plus que lui même. Rien à penser qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose est horrible pour lui. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il ne se pardonnera jamais, jamais.

Il est descendu de son speeder et a commencé à chercher sa femme parmi tout ces individus. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il l'a cherché de longues minutes mais il ne l'a pas vue. Pris de panique, il s'est dirigé vers l'entrée principale du sénat qui était gardée par des policiers.

Anakin a couru vers l'entrée fermée a commencer passer quand il c'est fait retenir par un garde qui la remarqué.

'' Monsieur ! Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Seul les enquêteurs et les personnes acceptées peuvent y aller. ''

'' Je suis Jedi ! Laissez moi passer ! '' Cria Anakin

'' Désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer. ''

'' Laissez moi passer ! '' Lâcha Anakin qui essayait de forcer les barrières

'' Ici garde 627, j'ai besoin de soutien. Un homme essaye de s'introduire dans l'enceinte du sénat. '' Continua l'homme à travers sa comm.

'' Vous allez me laissé pass… '' Anakin c'est arrêter de parler quand il a aperçut le sénateur Organa. Il devait sûrement savoir où se trouve Padmé. Il a couru vers Bail et la appelé.

'' Sénateur Organa ! '' Cria Anakin. Le sénateur c'est retourner pour faire face à Anakin et le vu arriver en courant.

'' Général Skywalker ? ''

'' Sénateur, savez vous où est Padmé ? Je la cherche partout mais je ne la vois pas. '' Demanda Anakin inquiet

Bail regarda Anakin tristement '' Elle n'est pas ici. ''

'' Comment sa elle n'est pas là ! '' Demanda Anakin encore inquiet. Il ne sais pas si cela doit être une bonne nouvelle où une mauvaise nouvelle.

'' Elle a du être transporter à l'hôpital. '' Répondit Bail tristement. '' Il l'on emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. ''

'' Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Depuis combien de temps ? '' Demanda Anakin totalement anéanti.

'' Euh… Environ trente minutes. Ils ont dû l'évacuer d'urgence. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ses blessures sont sérieuses. Allez à l'hôpital. Vous aurez plus de détail. ''

Anakin est resté pendant plusieurs secondes figé, complètement figé par ce que Bail lui a révélé Comment c'est possible ? Comment ? Elle est pourtant en sécurité au sénat. Il a tellement l'impression que c'est un rêve qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il a repris ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes et a remercié Bail pour les informations qu'il lui a fourni sur l'état de santé de sa femme. Anakin a commencé à se diriger vers son speeder mais a été coupé par le sénateur.

'' Général Skywalker ! ''

Anakin s'est arrêté de courir et s'est retourné vers le sénateur.

'' Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'aurais aimé vous apporter des bonnes nouvelles. '' Répliqua Bail en regardant droit dans les yeux le Jedi. Il a vu les larmes qui se dressait sur les yeux du Jedi avant de voir Skywalker le remercier d'un signe de tête et de repartir en courant vers son speeder qui était à quelque centaines de mètres

Anakin a couru aussi vite que dans les couloirs du Temple Jedi, toujours vers son speeder. Cette fois ci, il n'a mis qu'à peine une minute pour s'y rendre comparé au Temple où il avait mis plus de cinq minutes. Il est monté dans son speeder et a directement foncé vers l'hôpital le plus proche. En respectant les règles de circulation, l'hôpital est à un peu près dix minutes. Sauf que c'était trop long pour Anakin, il alors décidé d'enfreindre les règles.

En cinq minutes, Anakin est arrivé à l'hôpital. Il a garé son speeder n'importe comment et s'est dirigé vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il est entré, et a vu le bazar que c'était. C'est comme sur les lieux de l'attaque mais en moins pire. Il c'est dirigé vers bureau principal où était assise une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'année.

'' Bonjour monsieur. Je peux vous aider ? '' Demanda la femme très amicalement.

'' Euh… Oui, je cherche Padmé Amidala. Est-elle là ? '' Demanda Anakin inquiet.

La femme a chercher sur son holopad et après ce qui ressemblait à des heures pour Anakin, la femme a finalement répondu.

'' Oui. Elle est bien là. Mais nous avons déjà prévenu sa famille. ''

'' Je peux la voir ? '' Demanda Anakin

'' Vous êtes un ami ? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Seule sa famille a l'auristion de la voir pour l'instant. ''

'' Je suis son mari ! '' Coupa Anakin

La femme a regarder Anakin d'un air choqué. Mais lui, il s'en fiche. Ce qui compte pour lui, c'est d'avoir des nouvelles de son ange, la personne qui comble sa vie, voir si elle va bien. C'est la seule chose qui lui importe.

'' Je peux la voir ?! '' Demanda Anakin énervé

'' Oui bien sûr. Enfin pour l'instant elle est en soin. Veuillez attendre dans la salle d'attente, le médecin viendra vous chercher. ''

Anakin hocha la tête et rejoins la salle d'attente. Quelque chose se passait et Anakin le savait. Mais la vrai question était _qu'est ce qui ce passait_ _et comment va son ange_ _?_

 **Et voila pour le troisième chapitre. Les choses sont de plus en plus intéressantes. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas les reviews. bientôt -D**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Le jour où tout a basculer**_

 **Salue tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier _Lou_ , et _Gaetan 23_ pour les reviews, _Clara black wolf_ et _Gaetan 23_ pour le follow. Aussi, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en peu en retard, mais bon, faut mieux tard que jamais. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre sera composé de deux parties. Une avec Ashoka comme personnage principal et une autre avec Obi-Wan. Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Prenez du plaisir !**

 _CHAPITRE 4 :_

Aussitôt, que son maître avait fui, Ashoka l'avait suivi. Elle avait formellement indiqué à Obi-Wan qu'elle allait le chercher, mais elle avait perdu toute trace du Jedi. Elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, mais Anakin avait disparu de sa vue. Au début, elle avait réussi à l'avoir à porter de vue, mais ce moment avait été bien trop court et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il s'était volatilisé. Anakin courait bien trop vite comparer à elle. Il a de grandes jambes et elle des petites. _Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus grande, j'aurais dû manger plus de soupe_ à penser Ashoka avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que tous les Jedi la regardaient courir dans les couloirs du Temple. Mais Ashoka c'était vite réprimandé, car elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour s'amuser, la situation ne l'exigeait pas. Grâce au lien qu'elle entretenait avec Anakin dans la force, elle pouvait sentir les différents sentiments qui s'emparaient de son maître. La peur, la souffrance, la tristesse, la haine. Tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient mauvais signe, ils évoquent le mal. Tous les Jedi savent que la peur de perdre un proche ainsi que la haine mène au côté obscur, et que c'est donc pour ça que le Code des Jedi interdit toute sorte d'attachement. Et si Anakin basculait du côté obscur de la force ? Il en serait bien capable. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait tué un village entier d'hommes des sables, en tuant même les femmes et les enfants. C'est lui qui avait voulu tuer tout ses ennemi quand Ventress avait tué son ami, c'est lui qui déborde de haine. Une telle haine ne peut mener qu'au côté obscur, seul les Sith en ont une comme celle d'Anakin. Peut-être qu'il avait basculé du côté obscur ? _Non, c'est impossible, il ne ferait jamais ça. Après tout, c'est l'élu_ pensa Ashoka alors qu'elle était enfin dans son speeder. Terrorisé pas son hypothèse sur Anakin, Ashoka à vite décider de les chasser de son esprit.

Comme quand Anakin avait allumé le moteur de son speeder, l'Holoradio du speeder d'Ashoka s'est allumé. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est de ne pas entendre plus de choses sur cette attaque alors en même temps qu'elle a fait décoller le speeder, elle l'a immédiatement éteinte. Elle en sait déjà assez sur cette maudite attaque qui a fait de nombreux blessé et morts. Tout ce qu'elle espère, c'est que Padmé aille bien. Ashoka la toujours considérer comme une figure maternelle, cette mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Ashoka a filé à toute vitesse dans les rues de Coruscant. Elle en a profité que les officiers de police et autres soient sur le lieu de l'attaque pour ne respecter aucune règle de la route. En grillant les feux, en coupant la priorité aux autres conducteurs et en faisant des excès de vitesse, Ashoka est arrivé en à peine deux minutes chrono.

Pour éviter tout public et surtout pour éviter de faire plus de blesser que prévu, Ashoka a décidé de poser son speeder un peu plus loin du Sénat. De plus, on lui aurait sûrement interdit de se poser. Elle a éteint le moteur est à poser les pieds au sol. L'apprentie Jedi est restée immobile quelques secondes à rechercher la signature de force qui appartient à son maître. '' Il n'est pas là '' est la seule chose qui est sortit de la bouche de la jeune adolescente.

Elle s'est finalement décidée à bouger et ce dirigé vers le Sénat. De là où elle se trouve, elle a réussi à voir toutes les personnes sur la place principale du Sénat, tout les gyrophare et entendre les sirènes des secours qui arrivent et qui repartent.

Après cinq petites minutes de marche en essayant toujours de trouver la moindre petite trace de la signature d'Anakin, elle est désormais sur la place principale, perdue dans la foule de gens. Ashoka a vite remarqué qu'un tiers des personnes présent font parti des secours, un tiers sont des personnes victimes de l'attaque et un tiers sont des journalistes. Elle déteste les journalistes. _Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, ils sont obligés de c'la ramener ceux-là. Je déteste les journalistes_ pensa Ashoka.

Maintenant qu'elle est sur les lieux et qu'elle n'a toujours pas senti Anakin, elle est sûre qu'il n'est pas là _. Il doit être au même endroit que Padmé. Il faut donc que je trouve Padmé ou que je sache où elle est pour trouver Anakin._

Désormais, elle doit trouver un officier de police ou bien un sénateur. Un sénateur doit normalement savoir où se trouve Padmé. Alors elle a commencé à chercher un sénateur sauf qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il y a un petit problème. Le truc, c'est que les seuls sénateurs que connaît Ashoka sont Bail Organa et Padmé. _Peut-être que le sénateur Organa n'est pas parti._ Elle a repris sa recherche, mais c'est encore arrêter quand elle s'est rendu compte que chercher une personne dans toute cette foule est tout simplement impossible. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, Ashoka, c'est résigner à pratiquer une autre méthode. Au lieu de chercher Bail Organa et de demander à tout le monde s'ils ne l'ont pas vu, elle s'est dirigé vers un agent de police, convaincue qu'elle aurait enfin la réponse à sa question.

'' Bonjour, excusez moi mais j'aur… ''

'' Je suis désolé jeune fille mais j'ai du travail à faire. De plus, une adolescente comme toi n'a rien à faire ici. Rentre chez toi et fait ce que tu as faire ma p'tite ! '' A réprimandé l'agent à Ashoka.

Ashoka est devenu rouge de colère. Comment cet homme a t-il osé lui parlé comme ça ? En plus, il lui a coupé la parole alors qu'elle s'est exprimée poliment et en plus de ça, il la prit pour une gamine (même si c'est un peu le cas).

'' Déjà, vous ne savez pas qui je suis et en plus, je ne suis pas petite ! '' A hurler Ashoka sur l'homme qui doit au moins faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle et qui ressemble plus à un monstre qu'autre chose.

'' Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas petite ? '' A continuer l'homme tout en fixant Ashoka avec des yeux sévère.

'' J'ai pas peur de vous ! '' A crier Ashoka, le son fort de sa voix, cacher par l'énorme brouhaha des personnes encore sous le choc et paniquer.

'' Hmmm… Aller rentre chez toi maintenant. Des gens ont besoin de moi '' A répliqué l'extraterrestre d'un ton calme et gentil.

'' Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aide. Je cherche le sénateur Amidala. Savez-vous où elle est ? S'il vous plaît, dites moi où elle se trouve. ''

'' Le sénateur Padmé Amidala. Hmmm… Voyons… Je sais où elle est mais je ne te dirais pas. Allez file maintenant sinon je t'arrête. '' A ordonner l'agent.

Ashoka lui a lancé un regard noir et c'est retourné. Elle a été vaincue. Qui pourrait lui dire où se trouve Padmé. Si un agent ne lui a pas dit, les autres feront la même. Soudain, Ashoka a été coupé de ses pensées quand un homme lui a foncé dedans. Ashoka, c'est retourner vers lui et c'est aperçu que l'homme est nul autre qu'un journaliste.

'' Oh… Euh… Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne vous est pas fait mal ? '' A demander l'homme d'une voix très calme.

'' Non non, ça va. Je vais bien. '' A continuer Ashoka en aidant l'homme à ramasser son calepin et ses feuilles. Elle a tout de suite vu qu'il n'est pas un journaliste comme les autres. Il est jeune, doit avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Ashoka.

'' Encore désolé. Je n'ai pas regardé devant moi. ''

'' Non, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave. '' Dit Ashoka en se redressant pour faire face au jeune homme et lui redonner ses affaires. '' Tu es journaliste ? ''

'' Oui. Et toi, tu es Jedi ? ''

'' Je ne suis que Padawan pour le moment. '' A répondu Ashoka en souriant quand soudain une pensée lui est venu. '' Tu es journaliste ? Enfin, oui, tu me l'as dit... Peut-être que tu sais où est le sénateur Padmé Amidala ? ''

'' Le sénateur de Naboo ? Oui, je sais où elle est. Elle est dans un hôpital à une dizaine de minutes d'ici. '' Répondit le jeune garçon tout en écrivant sur une feuille vierge l'adresse et le nom de l'hôpital. Il a déchiré la feuille et l'a remis à Ashoka.

'' Merci beaucoup. Tu me le revaudras ! '' A continuer alors qu'elle a attrapé la petite feuille vierge. '' Au revoir '' Lui lança Ashoka alors qu'elle lui faisait un geste de la main et en repartant vers son speeder en courant.

Le jeune garçon, lui, est resté sur place et a répondu un petit '' en revoir '' que lui seul aurait pu l'entendre.

((())) ((())) ((())) ((())) ((()))

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes qu'Ashoka était parti chercher Anakin. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle s'occupait de lui et qu'elle le ramènerai. Le Temple est calme aujourd'hui pensa Obi-Wan, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs du Temple. Obi-Wan est passé devant un groupe d'adolescent qui était censé être en cours.

'' Bonjour maître Kenobi '' Ont dit les jeunes hommes.

'' Bonjour '' Répondit Obi-Wan. Intrigué de ne pas les voir en classe, il a décidé de leur demander ce qui se passe et surtout pourquoi ils ne sont pas en classe. '' Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en classe ? ''

'' Nos maîtres nous ont ordonnés de retourner dans nos quartiers et de ne pas sortir. Du coup, ils ont annulé les cours ''

'' C'est à cause de l'attaque au sénat ? ''

'' Ont ne sais pas trop, mais apparemment, il n'y en a pas eu qu'une seule. '' Continua un autre jeune.

'' Très bien. Allez dans vos quartiers alors. '' Ordonna Obi-Wan d'une voix calme.

Les garçons on acquiescer et on saluer Obi-Wan avant que le groupe ne se disloque pour que chacun des Padawan aille dans ces quartiers. Obi-Wan a regardé les jeunes hommes partir quand il a senti son comlink sonné. Il la attraper et a répondu à l'appel qu'on lui a fait.

'' Kenobi '' Commença Obi-Wan

'' Obi-Wan, viens nous rejoindre dans la Chambre du Conseil, ainsi qu'Anakin. C'est urgent. '' Puis la voix c'est arrêter. Obi-Wan a immédiatement reconnu la voix de Mace Windu.

Il a remis son comlink dans sa poche et a commencer à ce dirigé vers la Chambre du Conseil. Il s'est remis à marcher, mais cette fois, en marchant beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois.

Traversant les couloirs du Temple, Obi-Wan a ressortit son comlink, mais cette fois, c'est lui qui allait contacter quelqu'un. Il a tapé plusieurs fois sur son comlink pour essayer de contacter Anakin, mais il n'a pas répondu. Voyant qu'Anakin ne répond pas, il a essayé de contacter Ashoka, qui elle aussi n'a pas répondu.

Obi-Wan a essayé de se calmer. Ni Anakin, ni Ashoka ne répond. En même temps, il ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Anakin est sûrement avec Padmé et Ashoka doit encore le chercher, sûrement dans une foule de personnes et donc, elle n'entend pas son comlink. En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'Obi-Wan aura une discussion sérieuse sur ce qu'avait fait Anakin.

Il marche toujours vers la pièce où les maîtres Jedi l'attendent. Obi-Wan est arrivé devant un ascenseur et a appuyer sur un petit bouton qui a émis un petit '' bip '' quand Obi-Wan l'a pressé. Les portes ce sont ouvertes et le maître Jedi est entré dedans. Il a appuyé sur un petit bouton qui s'allume en bleu sur les côtés, et sur lequel il y a marqué '' CDC '' qui signifie '' Chambre Du Conseil ''.

Trente secondes dans l'ascenseur à suffi pour que la porte métallique s'ouvre révélant la porte de la pièce où ce trouve actuellement tout les Jedi membre du Conseil qui attendent que lui et Anakin arrivent. Il est sorti de l'ascenseur et a marcher rapidement vers les deux grandes portes qui se dresse devant lui. Il a posé ses mains sur chacune des portes, a lâcher un soupir en fermant les yeux et a ensuite ouvert les portes.

Il est entré dans la Chambre du Conseil et c'est positionner au centre de la pièce, en saluant tout les autres maîtres, assis à leur place. Obi-Wan c'est redresser et a regarder maître Yoda et Mace Windu qui sont en face de lui.

'' Où est Skywalker ? '' A demander Windu

'' Je ne sais pas maître. '' A avoué Obi-Wan. Après tout, il ne sait pas où est exactement Anakin.

Yoda et Windu ont échangé un regard désapprobateur. Normalement, il devrait être habitué à ce qu'Anakin soit en retard. _Il est toujours en retard, et encore, il l'a moins qu'il la été_ pensa Obi-Wan. Yoda a été le premier à quitté Windu des yeux et a ensuite fixer Obi-Wan.

'' Nous rejoindre le jeune Skywalker fera '' a affirmé Yoda en pointant du doigt le siège d'Obi-Wan pour qu'il aille s'asseoir alors que certains des autres membres du Conseil on acquiescer dans un hochement de tête.

'' Si nous t'avons contacter Obi-Wan, c'est que quelque chose de très grave ce passe en ce moment même sur Coruscant. '' A affirmé Windu.

Obi-Wan a immédiatement su de quoi Windu veut parler. Il fait allusion à l'attaque du sénat qu'il venait d'y avoir i peine une heure. Cependant, tout à l'heure, quand il a croisé le groupe de jeune, un d'eux lui a affirmé qu'il n'y en a pas eu qu'une. Est ce que ce qu'on lui a dit est vrai ? Obi-Wan va avoir ça réponse plus tôt que prévue.

'' Comme vous devez le savoir, une attaque a eu lieu i peu près une heure au Sénat. '' Commenta Kit Fisto qui a fait une pause pour laisser le temps à Obi-Wan de hocher de la tête silencieusement. '' Sauf, qu'avant que l'attaque du Sénat est lieu, une série d'attaques s'est produit à différent endroits de la capitale. '' Continua Kit Fisto

'' Comment ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan plus que surpris. '' Vous avez dit une série d'attaques ? ''

'' Oui. Cinq pour être exact. '' Ajouta un autre maître.

'' C'est cinq attaques ont visé cinq endroits différents, très fréquenté par la population. '' Répliqua Mace.

'' Et quel sont les endroits visés ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan.

'' Les attaques ont eu lieu dans l'opéra galactique, dans un centre commercial au sud de la capitale, sur la place des monuments, dans une cantina qui se nomme 79's, ce trouvant sur Galactic City et la dernière a eu lieu à l'académie des Arts de Kime Enanrum. '' Répondit Plo Koon.

Obi-Wan n'a rien dit. Il s'est juste contenter de passer sa main dans sa barbe fraîchement taillée. Les jeunes garçons avaient donc raison. C'est bien plus grave que ce que pensait Obi-Wan avant de croiser le groupe de Padawan.

'' Comment cela est-il possible. '' Commenta Obi-Wan à voix haute. '' Peut ont qualifié, c'est attaque comme des '' attentats '' ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan.

'' Tout nous porte à le croire. '' répondit Shaak Ti.

'' Dans quel ordre c'est produite les attaques ? '' Continua Obi-Wan en regardant les autres membres du Conseil avec un regard inquiet.

'' La première attaque était celle de la cantina 79's, dans les alentours de 12 heures, à l'heure de pointe. '' Commença Kit Fisto.

Ça a fait mal à Obi-Wan de savoir que la cantina 79's a été attaqué. Il était habituer à y aller avec c'est troupe et celle d'Anakin après une victoire.

'' La deuxième c'est passer une heure plus tard au centre commercial, soit à environ 13 heures. '' A continuer Shaak Ti.

'' La suivante visait l'académie des Arts de Kime Enanrum vers 14 heures. '' Répliqua Plo Koon.

'' Ensuite, ça a été au tour de la place des monuments à 14h30 puis celle de l'opéra galactique à 15 heures. ''

'' Avant que le tout ne soit couronner par l'attaque du Sénat à 15h30. '' Finit Windu.

'' C'est horrible. '' Répliqua Obi-Wan ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

'' Nous en avons conclu que chaque attaque qui en suivait une autre était pire que celle d'avant. ''

Obi-Wan a juste hoché la tête. En cinq minutes, il a appris qu'il y avait eu cinq attaques en plus que celle du Sénat et qu'en plus elles ont été choisies selon la fréquentation du lieu. Obi-Wan est totalement abasourdi. Tout ça, en l'espace d'un peu plus de trois heures.

Soudain, Obi-Wan à eu une idée.

' Mais maître, voyant toute ces attaques se produire, pourquoi le chancelier n'a t-il pas arrêter la session qui se déroulait au Sénat et le repoussé pour plus tard. De plus, l'opéra galactique et la place des monuments est tout de même proche du sénat. Voyant que les attaques ne visait que des grands bâtiment et des lieux très fréquenté et connu, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Il savait qu'il y avait un risque. '' A affirmé Obi-Wan

Tout les autres Jedi l'on regarder bizarrement, confus par ce qu'Obi-Wan venait de dire. Après tout, Obi-Wan n'a pas tort.

'' D'accord avec Obi-Wan je suis. Son raisonnement correct est. Pas de conclusion, nous devons faire sur le chancelier. Aucune preuve, nous avons pour le moment. À méditer là-dessus, je vais m'employer. '' Lança Yoda.

'' D'après Bail Organa, qui nous a contacter en sortant du Sénat, suite à son manque de confiance envers le chancelier, nous a affirmé que certains sénateurs aurait demander au chancelier de repousser la session en raison des diverses attaques sur la capitale. '' Continua Mace

'' Et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan.

'' Qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi s'inquiéter ''

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera basé sur Anakin et Padmé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre cinq avant la fin de l'année mais c'est pas sûr. Que la force soit avec vous ;-P**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Le jour où tout a basculer**_

 **BONNE ANNÉE ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année et plein de bonne chose hi hi. J'avais dit que je mettrais avant le premier, mais bon pour un jour, ce n'est pas trop grave. Donc voilà pour le premier chapitre de l'année. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et qu'il va répondre à vos questions. Ça a été un chapitre assez difficile à écrire mais bon, avec une fin relativement triste. Bonne lecture !**

 _CHAPITRE 5 :_

Au Temple Jedi, les membres était toujours en réunion. Parmi eux, Obi-Wan ne peut toujours pas croire ce qu'il entend. Certes, c'est la guerre, mais de là à s'en prendre à des civils, qui n'ont rien faits, qui vivent leur vie tranquillement et qui perdent la vie dans des attaques, Obi-Wan ne peut l'imaginer. Jamais il n'aurais penser que cela puisse ce produire, pourtant c'est attaques ou plutôt ''attentat'' sont bien réel.

Le calme règne dans la Chambre du Conseil. Aucun d'eux ne veut prendre la parole, tous en train de se regarder. Finalement, le silence a pris fin.

'' Pourquoi le Chancelier a t-il fait ça ? Il aurait dû les mettre en sécurité. '' Pensa Obi-Wan tout haut.

'' Je sais ce que tu ressens Obi-Wan, mais comme maître Yoda l'a dit, nous ne pouvons pas dire que Palpatine y est pour quelque chose. '' Réprimanda Mace Windu

Obi-Wan a hoché de la tête alors que Plo Koon a repris la parole.

'' Nous avions envoyer plusieurs Jedi sur les différents lieux où c'est produit les attaques. Leur but est d'essayer de trouver des réponses à nos questions. Ils enquêteront et essayeront de comprendre pourquoi, ces individus ont-ils fait ça et surtout pour qui ils travaillent. ''

Obi-Wan a fixer Plo Koon, fit une petite pause et repris à parler.'' Tout à l'heure, en me dirigeant vers la Chambre du Conseil, j'ai vu un groupe de Padawan qui normalement devait être en classe. Ils m'ont dit que leurs maîtres avaient annulé les cours. Ont-ils annulé les cours à cause de ces différentes attaques ? ''

'' Oui Obi-Wan. Nous avons décidé d'annulé les cours et nous avons ordonné aux Padawan de retourner dans leur quartier pour une raison de sécurité. ''

'' Lors des quatre premières attaques, nous n'avons pas encore ordonner d'annuler les cours. Nous l'avons fait seulement quand l'attaque de l'opéra galactique à eu lieu. Vu qu'il s'en était pris à l'opéra, ont en a déduit que leurs prochaines victimes étaient peut-être nous. Chaque attaque était plus proche de nous. '' A continuer un autre maître Jedi

Tous les Jedi ont échangé un regard avec que maître Yoda n'affirme que la session soit finie et que chacun des membres puissent partir. Windu s'est approché d'Obi-Wan alors que les deux étaient désormais seuls dans la Chambre du Conseil, marchant vers la sortie.

'' Qui y a t-il maître ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan.

'' Quelque chose me tracasse. ''

'' Quelle est cette chose maître ? ''

'' C'est Skywalker. '' A répondu Windu tout en regardant Obi-Wan dans les yeux. '' Je sens de la peur, de la tristesse, de la souffrance et de la haine. Tu ne le sens pas ? ''

'' Si. '' Répondit Obi-Wan calmement alors que les deux ont désormais quitté la pièce.

'' As tu essayer de le contacter ? ''

'' Oui, mais il ne répond pas. ''

'' Très bien. Retrouve-le et dis lui de venir me voir. '' Termina Mace

Obi-Wan a hoché de la tête alors que maître Windu s'éloigne de lui. En tournant la tête, Obi-Wan s'est aperçu de la présence d'Ashoka. Elle s'est approchée vers lui tandis que les deux ont commencé une conversation.

'' Ashoka, où étais-tu ? Je t'es appelée, mais tu ne répondais pas. ''

'' Je sais maître Obi-Wan, mais j'étais dans une foule de personne et je n'entendais absolument rien. ''

Obi-Wan a hoché de la tête avant de reprendre le questionnaire d'Ashoka. '' As tu trouver Anakin ? ''

'' Non, enfin si ! '' A répondue Ashoka avec un air d'innocente. '' Je ne l'ai pas trouver, mais je sais où il est ! ''

'' C'est déjà bien. Et il est où du coup ? '' Demanda Obi-Wan en croisant, ces bras.

Ashoka a sorti un petit papier pliée en quatre de sa poche et a commencé à le déplier pour lire l'adresse de l'hôpital à Obi-Wan. Pour la plus grande surprise d'Ashoka, elle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y a pas que le nom et l'adresse du lieu où se trouve son maître. Il y a aussi un petit numéro et le nom du journaliste. Ashoka a ouvert en grand la bouche et n'a sortit aucun son.

'' Ashoka ? Qui y a t-il ? ''

'' Euh… Non rien... Y a rien. '' Répondit Ashoka aussitôt. '' Est ce qu'on va le chercher ? ''

'' Non, pas pour le moment. J'ai quelque chose à régler avant. ''

'' Mais, maître ! Maître Windu vous à dit que vous deviez le trouver ! '' Répliqua Ashoka alors que le duo s'avance vers l'ascenseur.

'' Ashoka ! N'écoute pas les conversations des autres, tu m'as bien compris ?! '' Demanda Obi-Wan d'un ton sérieux.

'' Oui maître Obi-Wan. '' Continua Ashoka d'un ton calme.

 _Elle est comme son maître. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre_ pensa Obi-Wan avec un aux lèvres.

((())) ((())) ((()))) ((()))

À l'heure actuelle, l'hôpital central de Coruscant est plein. Tous ces attentats ont vraiment semé la pagaille dans toute la capitale. Depuis l'attaque de la cantina 79's, les blesser n'ont fait qu'augmenter en masse. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Anakin est arrivé à l'hôpital. À son arrivé, Anakin avait vu toute c'est personnes blessé et leurs proches arrivés pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. En voyant toute, c'est personnes venir de partout, Anakin avait même oublié la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Une fois qu'il avait eu l'information sur sa femme, on l'avait invité à ce dirigé vers la salle d'attente la plus proche. Il avait hoché de la tête et c'était dirigé vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait dit. Anakin s'était approché du seuil de la salle et a pu voir qu'elle était pleine. Quand il avait vu qu'elle était bondée, il avait préféré attendre à l'extérieur, juste en face de l'entrée de la pièce. Depuis ce moment, Anakin est toujours debout, contre un mur, à attendre qu'un médecin vient le voir pour lui annoncer des nouvelles de Padmé. Pendant, c'est deux heures, Anakin avait regarder les allé-retours des médecins qui était déborder et qui ne savait plus où mettre de la tête, pensait à son ange, regardait les personnes être prises en charge un peu plus loin. Certaines personnes avait de grave blessure et d'autre des superficielles. Ça lui avait penser à tout ces mauvais moments que la guerre lui avait apporté. Ces moments où il voyait, ces troupes blesser, où il voyait des civils être décapiter, où il voyait même ces types de blessures sur lui. C'étaient malheureusement les dures réalités de la guerre.

Ignorant les attaques précédente, Anakin à été surpris de voir tant de personne aux urgences. _Okay, c'est un hôpital, mais il n'y a jamais autant de monde d'habitude_ pensa Anakin, toujours en regardant les actions des médecins autour de lui. C'est dernières minutes, l'hôpital est un peu plus calme et organiser. Anakin lui aussi est plus calme, il c'est calmé et a à peu près réussi à contrôlé, ses émotion. Il a sorti son comlink et a vu qu'un appel a été manqué. Il a su directement que c'était son ancien maître qui l'avait appelé. Anakin n'avait absolument pas entendu son comlink avec tout le brouhaha qu'il y avait eu à ce moment. _Le moment est mieux approprié maintenant_ , c'est dit Anakin alors qu'il a commencé à faire la manipulation nécessaire pour recontacter son ancien maître. La tentative pour contacter son maître a échoué à cause du manque de réseau à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Étant dans l'incapacité de joindre Obi-Wan là où il se trouve, Anakin a décider de sortir dehors, _j'aurais sûrement plus de réseaux qu'à l'intérieur_. Anakin a marcher vers là sortit quand soudain une Holotélé a capter son intention.

Il s'est approché et c'est concentré sur l'Holotélé situé dans le hall principal. Quand il finalement compris ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait, il a eu la même réaction qu'Obi-Wan. Anakin ne peut pas le croire, c'est au-delà de ce qu'il pense. Pendant la guerre, il était habitué à voir ce genre de situation, mais cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup trop. _Toute, c'est victime en une seule attaque, comment, c'est possible ?_ Anakin a senti la colère bouillir en lui. Déjà, qu'ils s'en étaient pris de sa femme, maintenant, c'était de pauvres civils qui n'ont absolument rien fait.

Anakin, c'est à nouveau concentré et a écouter plus précisément ce que disaient les commentateurs. Anakin a vite compris qu'il n' y a pas eu qu'une seule attaques, mais six aux totales. Il est resté immobile et a sortit un '' Oh mon Dieu '' qui ont été les seuls mots qu'Anakin a réussi à sortir de sa bouche.

Anakin a immédiatement sorti son comlink pour contacter Obi-Wan. _Il doit déjà être au courant, mais j'ai besoin de plus d'information._ Plein d'hypothèse ce sont formé dans l'esprit d'Anakin alors qu'il a commencé à faire la même manipulation que tout à l'heure. Il a réussi à finir la manipulation nécessaire pour contacter Obi-Wan, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Obi-Wan qui n'a pas répondu. Énervé de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il veut, Anakin a fait une manipulation différente de la précédente. Cette fois-ci, c'est Ashoka qu'il a voulu contacter. Mais il a été coupé quand il a entendu quelqu'un appeler le nom de sa femme. Il s'est immédiatement retourné et c'est dirigé d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où il a entendu le nom de sa femme.

'' Padmé Amidala. '' Répéta une deuxième fois la jeune femme.

Elle a tourné la tête à plusieurs endroits, attendant que quelqu'un ce manifeste. Ne voyant rien, la jeune femme à commencer à partir.

Anakin a vu la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui et il s'est donc mis à courir doucement pour la rattraper. Il ne l'a pas lâché du regard et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il a réussi à rejoindre la jeune femme.

'' Excusez moi, mais je suis la personne que vous cherchiez il y a quelques secondes. '' Commença Anakin.

'' Vous êtes un proche de Madame Amidala ? '' Répliqua la jeune femme avec une voix douce.

'' Oui '' A confirmé Anakin. Il a regardé la jeune femme dans les yeux et a ensuite commencer à examiner sa tenue. À sa tenue, Anakin pouvait voir qu'elle n'était qu'une infirmière.

'' Suivez-moi ! '' Ordonna l'infirmière, toujours avec sa petite voix. '' Je vais vous conduire au docteur Warden. ''

Anakin a hoché de la tête et a commencer à la suivre. _J'ai l'impression d'entendre Padmé_ pensa Anakin.

Suivant toujours l'infirmière, Anakin a pris le temps d'analyser chaque couloir, chaque petit détail de ce qui allait sûrement être le chemin pour se rendre dans la chambre de Padmé. C'est alors qu'un petit '' bip '' l'a ramener à lui. Il est sorti de, c'est penser et c'est rendu compte que le petit son est nul autre qu'un petit signal pour dire que l'ascenseur venait à eux. Deux portes métalliques se sont ouvertes et le duo est entré dedans. Au bout d'environ deux petites minutes, Anakin et l'infirmière ont atteint leur destination. Après le long chemin qu'ils ont parcouru, Anakin a pu apercevoir un homme de grande taille avec une longue blouse blanche avec des dossiers dans les mains.

Soudainement, Anakin, c'est arrêter, a fixer l'homme qui se situe à quelques mètres de lui et a tourné la tête vers une grande fenêtre, à sa gauche. Il a bien regardé et il s'est rendu compte qu'il y a un bâtiment avec de la fumée qui est devant ses yeux. Ce bâtiment est nul autre que l'académie des Arts de Kime Enanrum. Anakin a pu voir clairement la fumée au-dessus du bâtiment. _Ça a du être un massacre_ c'est dit Anakin à lui-même.

L'infirmière a vu qu'Anakin, c'est arrêter alors elle, c'est elle aussi arrêter.

'' Venez ! '' Lui à t-elle affirmé.

Encore une fois, Anakin a hoché de la tête et a combler l'écart avec la jeune femme. Il a continué à suivre l'infirmière et le duo, c'est arrêter quand ils sont arrivés à proximités de l'homme. Quand ils sont arrivés devant l'homme, l'infirmière s'est éloignée et elle a adressé un ''au revoir'' à Anakin, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre.

Comme quand il l'avait fait avec la jeune fille, Anakin a examiné l'homme. Vieil homme, cheveux blancs, yeux bleus, grande taille, longue blouse, docteur. C'était le raisonnement qu'Anakin a suivi dans son esprit. Il a relevé la tête et a fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux.

'' Bonjour, je suis le docteur Warden. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre femme tout le long de son hospitalisation. '' Commença l'homme alors qu'Anakin la dévisager quand il a évoquer le terme ''femme''. Voyant la surprise d'Anakin, le docteur a regarder Anakin et lui a lancé des paroles rassurantes.

'' Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas. Le secret professionnel monsieur Skywalker. '' Continua l'homme.

Anakin a souri au docteur avant de détourner le regard. Son regard, c'est poser sur une petite vitre, possédant un petit rideau pour cacher ce qu'il y a dedans. Immédiatement, il a su que la personne qui se trouve dans cette chambre est nul autre que sa femme, il a réussi sentir sa présence.

Anakin a tourné la tête et adresser son regard au docteur avant de prendre la parole.

'' Comment va t-elle ? '' Demanda Anakin en essayant de rester calme, mais n'a pas réussi.

'' Eh bien… Votre femme a subi des blessures assez sérieuse. ''

'' Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire par ''blessures assez sérieuse'' ? '' Demanda Anakin alors que le docteur pouvait apercevoir sa peur.

'' Votre femme a plusieurs plaies profondes au niveau de l'abdomen. Nous pensons qu'elle a reçu des tirs de blaster, mais nous ne sommes pas sûr. Elle a fait une hémorragie, mais celle-ci a réussi à être arrêté. ''  
Anakin a passé ses mains dernière sa tête et a commencer à faire les cent pas devant la chambre où se trouvait Padmé. Il pouvait la sentir, cette faible force qui est en elle. Puis, Anakin s'est redirigé vers l'homme à la blouse.

'' Est-elle consciente ? '' Demanda Anakin alors que l'inquiétude c'est fait sentir de plus en plus.

'' Non, elle est toujours inconsciente pour le moment. ''

'' Et… elle… va t-elle s'en sortir ? ''

'' Elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes, mais elle va devoir rester hospitaliser un bon moment. ''

Anakin a tourné le dos au docteur quelques secondes et c'est ensuite poser contre le mur de la chambre de Padmé, avec les mains sur son visage. Anakin est tout simplement dévasté, c'est trop pour lui. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi infliger cette douleur à son ange ? Pourquoi ? Anakin a retiré les mains de son visage et son regard à ensuite pointer celui du docteur. Il la fixer quelque temps avant de se rendre compte que le docteur a changé de regard. Ce regard, Anakin le connais. C'est ce type de regard quand on veut s'excuser. Anakin n'a pas immédiatement compris pourquoi l'homme la regarder comme ça. C'est en fixant l'homme qu'Anakin s'est rendu compte de quoi l'homme voulait parler.

Anakin a fixé l'homme en agitant la tête pour dire non alors qu'il a posé sa main organique sur la partie inférieure de son visage. Padmé a été touché à l'abdomen ce qui veut dire que… _Non, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas possible !_

'' Mes… Mes enfants… Padmé… Elle est enceinte ! '' A commencer à crié Anakin alors qu'il lutter contre les larmes qui ont menacé de tomber et en pointant son doigt vers le docteur. Au son de sa voix, le docteur a pu comprendre qu'Anakin avait déjà compris ce qu'il devait lui dire.

'' Je… Je suis désolé Monsieur Skywalker… Nous n'avons rien pu faire. '' Continua le docteur, tristement, ne pouvant qu'assister à la scène impuissant.

Les deux mains devant la bouche, les larmes d'Anakin on couler comme la pluie tombe sur Kamino. Anakin c'est à nouveau appuyé sur le mur, immobile, en sanglot. Il s'est laissé tomber sur les fesses, toujours appuyé sur le mur, les jambes ramener vers son buste, la tête dans ses bras, toujours en pleurant, comme un petit garçons tout seul dans une cours de récréation.

Le docteur, lui, n'a rien pu faire. Lui aussi est immobile, regardant le Jedi devant lui qui était dévasté. Le docteur Warden a toujours aimé le métier qu'il a pratiqué durant toute sa vie, mais il a toujours détesté annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. L'image dont il est témoin lui est insupportable. Celle d'un homme, un homme venant de perdre c'est deux enfants.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre cinq. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme j'ai dit en haut de page, une fin triste pour notre jeune Jedi. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Aussi, j'ai oublié de vous dire dans le chap 4 Shaak Ti n'est pas morte. En fait, il n'y a pas eu de sauvetage du chancelier comme au début de star wars 3.**

 **Je vais essayer de mettre à jour le prochain chapitre dans un délai de deux semaines. Je ne vais pouvoir avant je pense parce que je vais être vraiment occupé. Passer un bon début d'année et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
